


Sensible and Logical

by JudoAly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: Remember in 2x13 how Lucas was waiting for Vic in her bedroom? Here's my take on how he got the key.





	Sensible and Logical

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a positive Vicley story today.

Two months ago being someone's secret lover would have seemed impossible. Two months ago sleeping with the fire chief would have seemed like something out of a crazy fanfic. Two months ago the fire chief texting you that he's locked out of your house would not have brought on a feeling of panic (- or at least a different kind because he was a stalking her.)

Yet here they were. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Vic was running a little bit late post shift. He wasn't working, and their plan had been to spend the day at their place - IE Vic's bed.

"Crap crap crap crap crap," Was the litany Vic recited in her Jeep. Shift ended at 9. It was almost 10:00; he had been waiting outside her house for at least 45 minutes.

She parked her Jeep in her driveway and saw him sitting there, waiting on her front porch. He even brought a book. This didn't happen that often. Maybe once, or twice, or maybe three times now.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late. Kind of short-staffed, and Captain Herrera needed me to help with the next shift incoming for a couple minutes restocking and stuff."

"It's okay, Vic." Lucas said calmly. "I wasn't worried."

"I know. It's just that you hate when people are late." She unlocked the door, and he followed her through the entryway.

"I can't exactly yell at you for doing work for me. Your station is under strength with Captain and a lieutenant out and having a substitute captain."

"I feel bad-"

Anything else Vic planned on saying was stopped when Lucas grabbed her and gave her a deep kiss. She had a lot of kisses with him, and this one tasted like hunger.

"So good morning to you, too," Vic said when he finally let her breathe again.

"It's definitely good morning now," Damn, his eyes were so bright blue and he was looking at her with such sweetness that she almost felt herself being pulled into him. Was that even possible?

"But I'm still sorry," she said.

He gave her that smile, the one she recognized from their first night together that said, 'you look so good, I want to eat you.' "What if you make it up to me?"

"That I can do," Vic took a fistful of his sweater, pulling him to her bedroom.

30 minutes later when they were both naked and sated they lay in bed idly talking. Lucas Ripley pillow talk was something that Vic had no experience with.

First he always let her know in no uncertain terms how much he'd enjoyed being with her. And then he'd tell her how beautiful she was. Then he'd ask if she needed anything coffee, water, tea. Sometimes Vic would respond with more kisses, and they'd start again.

This time she teased his hair, "I still have to ask. So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm a firefighter. If I needed to, I could kick down the door."

"I think my neighbors would notice," Vic said. "Probably my crew too if they came by."

"That's why I usually park a couple blocks away."

"By the Station?" she asked. "It's only three blocks away."

He gave me one of his best 'are you kidding looks.' "Away from the station," he said.

"Sorry," she whacked him with a pillow. "You must have a lot more experienced in this sneaky secrecy thing than I do."

"Not really," he said. "This is a first for me."

"It is?" She asked. That was a little bit of a surprise. 

He was startled by her question, "You think I do this all the time?"

Belatedly she considered that maybe they should have had a little bit more of a talk about dating things instead of mostly pillow talk things.

"No, no, no," she said. "I mean - I don't think you sleep with firefighters all the time. I just mean I didn't expect . . . That-well-umm-"

His eyes went to the ceiling for a second. "Vic," he said. "I only meant that I've never really snuck around for any relationship. So I am making this up a little bit as I go along."

"Oh," she said. "Me too. Learning the ropes on this."

"Good thing we can do it together. Speaking of learning." He darted forward and gave her shoulder a little kiss. "I think I learned that you liked-"

* * *

The following shift was there two month anniversary. Or is it a sexiversary? He hadn't said anything about it, but she felt like he was the type that kept track. It would be really awkward since they were sleeping together exclusively if she haven't kept track. 

This time though she was on time. She actually met him walking up her sidewalk from his car three blocks away.

She let them into the apartment, and he picked her up and spun around a couple times.

"Wow. What was that?" she said.

"I'm happy to see you," he said. There's always a little bit of hesitation when he'd say something like that in Vic. Maybe she was letting him get too close. And she didn't just mean the way at the sex was so amazing. 

"I am happy see you too." She agreed. "It's been 2 months today, right?"

"2 months," he agreed; his face inscrutable. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"So it would be traditional to do things to acknowledge this?"

"Do you want to do something to acknowledge this?" He asked.

"I mean if that's the thing that we do," she said haltingly. "In a situation like this. Where we do things."

"Right," he agreed. "Well I did get you something."

"You did?" she probably sounded a little bit too surprised by that. "I mean, of course, you did because that is a thing. . .that we do."

He put the little package out of his jacket pocket. "Happy 2 months."

She opened it and it was a crystal keychain of a fire truck. She bit her lip because it was so perfect. Just the right amount of familiarity without being too showy, without being too committed. "Wow."

"Good or bad 'wow,'" he asked. It occurred to her then that sometimes he had trouble predicting what she was going to do next. That was probably a good thing.

"It's a good 'wow.'" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you liked it. I've been told that jewelry is both too little and too much so I was trying to branch out."

"It's perfect," she said. "I do have something for you." She walked over to her keychain and took the key off of it.

"This is for you."

He had a quizzical expression, like he was trying not to assume anything. "And this is the key to. . ."

"Here. It's a key to here. So you don't have to wait outside if I'm late."

"I get a key?" Now Lucas was noticeably trying to not appear too excited or eager. For couple of brief moments she would have said he was practically giddy before he clamped that down.

"I can't have you just hang out on my porch all the time. It's not great if you think we're moving too fast . . ."

"I like the key," he immediately attached it to his key ring.

"You know I thought this was a thing that we would do now. With all of my past boyfriends-" Did she use 'boyfriend' in a sentence related to him?

"I don't really want to talk about your past boyfriends." Now his voice was filled with something that she was very unfamiliar with from him.

"I was trying to say that in the past when I was dating other guys, they never-"

This time when he grabbed her and pulled her closer, the Lucas Ripley kiss tasted different. This one tasted like possession. Drugging, demanding, delicious possession. As if the idea of ever hearing about anyone in her past could be ignored because all that mattered was him in this moment.

And he was right. No one else did matter. 

When he released her, she was already tearing at his sweater. "Okay," she said. "Nevermind."

"Good, nevermind," he agreed. He was helping her take off her top. 5 minutes later they were both naked, and he was inside of her. He was demanding, and she was yielding, and damn if it wasn't crazy, insane amazing.

Pillow talk was different this time. His hands were in her hair, massaging her neck, her back. "Thank you," he said.

"For what? Hot sex?" she asked.

"The key," he said. "I won't use it unless you're late."

"You can use it," she said. "Like if you come early, but you want to make coffee before I get here." 

He froze and has blue eyes searched hers. "So I can just come in?"

"If you want," she said.

"If I want?" Lucas stuck alot of questions on those three words.

"I mean, it's logical and sensible and it makes sense which I think is the same thing I just said with sensible." OMG, could the babbling please stop? He was gorgeous and naked and hers.

"So we are logical and sensible now?"

"I am at least for a minute," she kissed him.

"Victoria Hughes, all for being logical and sensible," he said. "Then let's go on a date tonight."

"A date. A 'leave this bed date' date?"

"Yes, a date," he said. "I would like to take my girlfriend on a date for our two month anniversary. I never introduced you to the stale bagels." Lucas was trying really hard to sound casual just then, but his body was suddenly all tense.

She considered that, "'Girlfriend.'" she said. "I guess I do make the low bar of girlfriend. Girl that you are exclusively sleeping with for now." 

"I can take you for bagels tonight. I will settle for you being mine. . . For now." For a second she thought he'd absorb her with the emotion in his words, before he backed off and gave her a sweet kiss. 

Which was exactly what they did - stayed in bed for the next couple hours being 'each others.' By nightfall they made it to the Astro diner. She drove but he locked the door to her place on the way out.

Because at two months they were being logical and sensible. For now.

Exactly. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with some comments. Any other relationship scenes we missed out on you wanted to try to fill in?


End file.
